Nueva producción
by melina77
Summary: Después del gran éxito de los chicos, Nanami decide buscar nuevas ideas, pero con lo que no contaba era encontrarse con algo mucho mas interesante, ahora ya ha pasado un año y esta de regreso, no solo con ideas nuevas, si no con una piedra en bruto... acaso puede que exista un gran caos amoroso ...
1. Chapter 1

Después de producir el último éxito de los chicos, nos abrieron muchas puertas, dándonos muchas oportunidades para crecer y ser grande modelos musicales. Claro que los chicos tomaron sin dudar una que otra oportunidad, pero en cambio yo decidí esperar y empaparme de nuevas ideas, cuando tome esa decisión tome un rumbo muy diferente de los chicos, haciendo que perdiéramos un poco el contacto, ya que sus trabajos les exigía mucho de su tiempo y a pesar de que podía ir a saludarlos, no quería distraerlos…

Y aun así la decisión que tome en ese entonces no ara que me arrepienta de nada, ya que tuve la oportunidad de conocer a una increíble chica que al parecer tiene un futuro muy prometedor y yo quiero estar ahí cuando suceda.

Ahora mismo ha pasado un año desde todo eso y actualmente eh regresado a trabajar con el Director Saotome, y me instale en los dormitorios que una vez fueron mi hogar hace un año.

"TOC, TOC"

Alguien toco la puerta

-Voy-dije mientras me dirigía a abrir la puerta

Cuando la abrí me encontré con los chicos, al parecer estaban muy entusiasmados con mi regreso ya que Natsuki me abrazo con gran entusiasmo

-Bienvenida-dijo con entusiasmo

-Hey Natsuki, bájala-dijo ahora molesto Syo

-Pero si tengo mucho que no la veo-dijo con un puchero

-Solo, bájala-ordeno Tokiya

Natsuki suspiro con resignación y me bajo al llegar al suelo Cecil me abrazo con mucha energía

-Musa, te extrañe tanto

-Y yo a ustedes también-respondí el afectuoso abrazo

Después de ese abrazo los chicos uno por uno se acercaban para saludarme

-Corderita, sí que te favorece el pelo largo-comento Ren

-Gracias por el cumplido, decidí dejar crecer mi cabello-dije mientras tocaba mi cabello que estaba a tan solo 5 c.m. por debajo de mi hombro

-Wow, parece que tienes mucho equipaje-dijo Otoya

-Es cierto, parece que tienes mucho que desempacar-Concordó Cecil

"¡PUM!"

-¡AUCH!-se quejaron al unisón Otoya y Cecil

-¿Por qué?-exigió saber-Cecil al ver que Masato y Tokiya los había golpeado

-Por andar revisando las cosas de una dama-respondió en su lugar Ren un poco divertido

-Jajaja- reí un poco-no se preocupen no me molesta eso-comente-pero tengo que admitir que no todo el equipaje es mío

-Acaso alguien más va a compartir un cuarto contigo…-no pregunto, si no que afirmó Natsuki

-Si…-dije

En ese momento me di cuenta que el Director Saotome no les había comentado nada

-Entonces…. ¿aún no saben?-pregunte

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que saber?-pregunto curioso Masato

-Dios que Jefe más descuidado tenemos-interrumpió una voz

Todos volteamos y vimos Ringo que estaba recargado en la puerta que esta vez no estaba vestido como suele hacerlo, parecía un chico ya que su vestimenta era d un traje negro muy formal y sin peluca

-Hola señorita Nanami, cuanto tiempo-saludo, mientras alzaba su mano

-Cuanto tiempo-salude con una sonrisa

-Bien ya que ustedes no saben les explicare de la manera más breve ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de regresar a nuestros labores-dijo revisando su reloj-la Señorita Nanami ha decidido ser una maestra de la academia

-¡¿Qué?!-todos parecían sorprendidos

-Cálmense déjenme terminar-ordeno-pero eso no es todo el tiempo que ella estuvo afuera encontró una pequeña joya que aún necesita ser pulido, por lo cual estará bajo cuidado total de ella… en pocas palabras ella será como su pequeña alumna y compañera de residencia-finalizo

-Estas diciendo que Nanami va a producir a un cantante-dijo un poco molesto Tokiya

-No, solo la va a guiar un poco y ella se producirá así misma-corrigió Ringo

-Eso ¿es posible?-pregunto Ren

-Claro que sí, solo que es un poco más de trabajo-dijo Ryuya que estaba entrando al cuarto

-Oh regresaste muy rápido-comento Ringo

-Solo fui a darle un tour express -respondió Ryuya

-Y ¿Dónde está?-pregunte mientras trataba de buscar a cierta persona

-Se quedó en la sala principal, al parecer no pudo resistirse al encanto del piano que esta ahí–comento Ryuya sin ninguna preocupación

-¡QUE!-grite haciendo que los chicos se asustaran

En ese momento tome la cámara de video y Salí corriendo del cuarto, los chicos no entendían mi reacción así que me siguieron hasta llegar a la sala principal, cuando llegue apenas la melodía estaba empezando, encendí la cámara de video y sin hacer ningún ruido abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado y ahí encontré a esa chica de cabellera obscura y corta, algo ondulada y despeinada, de tez clara, labios delgados y rosados, nariz pequeña, ojos grandes y castaños, de largas pestañas, compleción alta y delgada, estaba usando en ese momento una camisa un poco holgado color gris, unos jeans obscuros y rotos y unos converse blancos un poco desgastados, estaba tan concentrada en la melodía que no se percató que había llegado más personas y fue ahí cuando ella empezó a cantar y el ambiente cambio súbitamente como si se hubiera hecho de noche

_Bajo la luna, bajo las estrellas_

_Hay un pequeño corazón para ti_

_En lo alto del mundo, en lo alto de todo_

_Hay una mano para agarrarte_

_Pero si debo romper, si debo caerme_

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

_Necesito a alguien para tomar un poco de peso_

_O fracasare…_

_Tú eres justo el único, que yo he estado esperando_

_Voy a darte todo lo que tenga y más…_

_Pero no me dejes caer_

_Tomate un pequeño tiempo, camina una pequeña línea_

_Ten la balanza derecha…_

_Da un poco de amor, dame justo lo necesario_

_De modo que pueda agarrarme fuerte_

_Estaremos bien, estaré a tu lado_

_No te dejare caer_

_Pero tengo que saber, no importas como vayan las cosas, si tu estas bien…_

_Tú eres justo el único, yo he estado esperando_

_Voy a darte todo lo que tenga y más…_

_PERO NO ME DEJES CAER…_

_No me dejes caer…_

_Bajo la luna, bajo las estrellas_

_Hay un pequeño corazón para ti_

_En lo alto del mundo, en lo alto de todo_

_Hay una mano para agarrarte_

_Tú eres justo el único, que yo he estado buscando_

_Voy a darte todo lo que tenga y más…._

_Pero no me dejes caer_

_Tú eres el único, por el que estaré enamorada para siempre y más_

_Voy a ser quien te sostenga alto de todo_

_Pero no me dejes caer…_

Al finalizar la melodía, los chicos estaban un tanto asombrados, estaban cautivados por la pequeña señorita que no sabían que reacción hacer, en ese instante unos aplausos interrumpieron la sala

-¡BRAVO!-grito con emoción el Director Saotome

-¿Uh?-la pequeña joven se sobresaltó de su asiento, al escuchar los aplausos-gracias-dijo tímidamente

Al ver que el Director la alababa me acerque para felicitarla y también para presentarla con los chicos

-Muy buen trabajo-comento

-Eso me alegra-sonrió con mucha satisfacción-pero-su semblante cambio-olvide traer conmigo una cámara, no creí que la inspiración llegaría en el momento en que vi el piano-ahora estaba un poco triste

-No te preocupes, yo lo tengo cubierto-le mostré la cámara de video

-Eres la mejor-dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Antes de que pase algo más… déjame presentarte-dije mientras la tomaba entre los hombros y la llevaba hacia los chicos-chicos ella es Sahara Lee

-Mucho gusto, espero llevarnos bien

Dijo ella cuando sonrió sinceramente, en ese momento me percate que muchas cosas pasarían y que varios cambios ocurrirían…

Me pregunto qué sorpresas nos esperan.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste la canción original es de "LENKA - DON'T LET ME FALL"<p>

Recibo criticas y comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando decidí ser un parte de STARISH, dese con todo mi corazón transmitir amor y felicidad a todo el mundo con las canciones que mi Musa componía, cuando eso paso mi deseo creció y quise mantener esa felicidad para todos, fue ahí cuando muchas puertas se abrieron y decidí avanzar sin dudar, no nada más yo si no que también todos los chicos… sin embargo no nos percatamos de que nuestra Musa sentía que se había quedado atrás, y cuando menos lo pensamos ella había salido en busca de inspiración

Cuantas veces no tratamos de buscarla o al menos contactarla, pero parecía que cuando por fin teníamos una señal de vida de ella, y llegábamos ella ya no estaba ahí.

Paso un año completo cuando nos enteramos de que ella había regresado, cuando la vi me percaté de que se veía más alegre, y por un momento me pregunte qué fue lo ella había encontrado para hacerla feliz, y fue ahí que me sentí un poco de celos al no ser su fuente de felicidad…

Quería preguntarle qué era lo que la había inspirado para encontrar su camino, pero eso no fue necesario, esa respuesta lo encontré cuando ella desesperadamente salió corriendo hacia la sala principal con la cámara en la mano y cuando entre, comprendí su nuevo sueño.

-Cecil-me llamo mi querida Musa

-Oh, Musa-voltee en su dirección

-Perdón si te moleste-se disculpo

-Dios, porque lo dices, si para nada me has molestado-dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba

-Es solo que te vi muy sumido en tus pensamientos-dijo ella

-Jajajaja, solo estaba recordando la genial canción que canto Sahara-dije

-Te entiendo-dijo ella con una sonrisa-creo que así estaba cuando la conocí

-Y a ¿Dónde vas?-cuestione

-Al salón de audio, me quieres acompañar

-Por supuesto-afirme con entusiasmo

Durante el camino, me percate que Nanami traía entre sus brazos la cámara y fue ahí donde surgió una pequeña duda

-Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿Por qué la cámara?-pregunte curioso

-Sé que te vas a reír, pero para ella le es difícil recordar sus propias canciones

-No entiendo-confesé

-Jajaja, te explicare cuando a ella se le ocurre una idea sin dudas algunas las canta en ese momento, pero si ella lo quiere cantar otra vez siempre cambia algo, como por ejemplo el ritmo, la letra o incluso la melodía-explico

-Entonces la cámara es para grabar todas las canciones que ella se le ocurra

-Sí, ya que algunas pueden servir como base para una canción o en algunas ocasiones quedan perfectas en la primero, como la canción del otro día-dijo alegremente

-Espera-dije un poco sorprendido-acaso esa canción fue creada ¿en ese instante?

-Si-contesto-No crees que eso es grandioso

-Seguro

Seguimos caminando hacia la sala de audio, cuando de repente

-¡Ah!-grito Nanami

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte ahora estaba preocupado

-Olvide el cable en el cuarto-dijo-tengo que ir por él, te dejo esto-me entrego la cámara y uno que otros papeles-en un momento estoy ahí –dijo al alejarse

Reí un poco ante esa reacción, y decidí seguir, pensé en esperarla en la sala de audiovisuales ara ver los videos que ella había recopilado y cuando entre al salón me encontré a Sahara, que estaba recargada en la mesa, no se percató de que había entrado pues tenía los audífonos puestos y parecía que estaba garabateando en un pedazo de papel. Deje las cosas y tome asiento con sumo cuidado para no desconcentrarla, no quería distraerla.

A pesar de que ya la había visto en otras veces, solo fueron breves y era la primera vez que estaba a solas con ella, nunca tuve la oportunidad de cruzar una palabra que no sea un saludo.

Ella dejo de garabatear la hoja y levanto la mirada, encontrándolos con la mía, no parecía sorprendida, en cambio ella me sonrió con gran entusiasmo y se quitó los audífonos

-Hola-saludo

-Sahara hola

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto curiosa

-Me encontré con mi Musa en el pasillo y me invito a ver unos cuantos videos, pero olvido un cable que al parecer es algo importante, así que yo solo me adelante-explique

-Oh-fue lo único que pudo decir

En ese momento no sabía que decir, me sentía un poco patético al no tener un tema de conversación, la voltee a ver de nuevo y me pregunte qué era lo que ella estaba pensando

-¿Por qué Musa?-pregunto de repente

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué la llamas así?-estaba curiosa

-Mmm… en mi país a si llamamos a las Diosas de la música y ella se le asemeja mucho a ello

-De seguro la extrañaste mucho-dijo

-Es cierto la extrañe tanto, pero más que nada estaba molesto conmigo mismo

-¿Molesto?

-Si-conteste

-¿Por qué?-me interrogo

-Es solo que cuando creí que todo era perfecto, nunca me percaté de que mi Musa se sentía perdida, y cuando ella más lo necesitaba yo simplemente lo ignore

-No creo que ella piense así

-PERO YO SI, después cuando me di cuenta ella ya no estaba para nosotros y fue realmente frustrante el hecho de no haberla podido ayudar-alce la voz

Al darme cuenta que estaba desquitando mi frustración contra Sahara me sentí mal, ella al principio se había asustado, pero al momento ella se relajó y volteo hacia una ventana, yo seguí su mirada y vi que estaba apenas empezando a lloviznar

-Yo… lo siento-me disculpe

En ese momento ella se levantó, creí en ese momento que la había puesto incomoda ante mi reacción, espere a que ella se fuera

-Vamos a fuera-dijo mientras tomaba de la mano y me jalaba

-Pero está lloviendo-dije con temor, pues yo odio mojarme

-Y eso que importa, necesito tu ayuda y la verdad no tengo ganas de comprar una cámara nueva por mojar una bajo la lluvia

Cuando llegamos afuera, me obligue a mí mismo estar bajo la lluvia

-Sí que tenía razón Natsuki que odiabas mojarte-comento

-Acaso solo me sacaste afuera para averiguarlo-ahora estaba irritado

-En cierta parte si-contesto con sinceridad –pero en realidad quiero que escuches esta canción, no importa si no logras recordarla a al perfección después, ya que esta canción es solo para ti

Al decir aquellas palabras por un momento vi en sus ojos un poco de tristeza y después ella se giró dándome la espalda

_La tristeza que nació hoy_

_Se dispara hacia el cielo_

_Y el cielo se despierta y mueve los vientos_

_Hay un temblor en mi pecho_

_Quiero protegerte_

_Quiero tocar tu destino_

_Porque hay un vacío en tu interior cuando caen lágrimas de tus ojos_

_Y quiero llenarlo de felicidad_

_Es una lluvia agradable_

_Que esta canción canto_

_Te alcance allá donde estés_

_Sin importar lo alejados que estemos_

_Creo que te alcanzara_

_Cantando bajo la lluvia_

_Las gotas de lluvia_

_Brillan hermosas a tu alrededor_

_Y cando la tristeza se haya diluidos_

_El mundo volverá a la vida una vez más_

_Ven, por favor, lluvia agradable_

_Ven, lluvia agradable_

Al terminar esa canción, estaba llorando, pero gracias a las gotas de lluvia se podía decir que las ocultaba, pero también sentí que cierta carga y frustración que estaba cargando conmigo se había esfumado con la agradable lluvia que ese día había caído

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE, LA CANCION ES DE " Soredemo sekai wa utsukushii - beautiful rain"


	3. Chapter 3

P.V.O. SAHARA

Es increíble poder estudiar en la Academia, que una vez anhele, tengo que admitir que en mi primer día estaba tan entusiasmada y con grandes expectativas, que innumerables melodías pasaban por mi mente, haciendo de mí un pequeño lio, sin embargo esto es muy difícil cuando entras a mitad del curso…

Cuando me presente creí que sería recibida por un cálida bienvenida, pero en cambio solo fueron chismorreos e indiferencia por parte de los alumnos, en cierta forma entiendo que no es normal que un alumno ingrese a esta Academia a mediados del curso, pero yo lo gane por mis propios medios, al igual que ellos hice un examen un poco más difícil que el de ingreso, pero la pase, no tengo estas tales "conexiones" que ellos imaginan o hablan a mis espaldas, no saben lo difícil que es adaptarse a un repentino cambio como este, ni tampoco lo solitario que es, ya que no tengo en nadie en quien apoyarme, a pesar de que Nanami, se convirtió en una maestra, no la quiero molestar ya que no quiero crear más malos entendidos, si ella me defiende.

Por lo cual opte no decir nada a ella ni a los chicos de Starish y siempre mostrar una sonrisa…

Bueno ese era la idea hasta que perdí la paciencia…

Fue en uno de esos días que había olvidado algo en la aula antes de ir a la siguiente clase y cuando estaba a punto de entrar, escuche que alguien otra vez estaba hablando de mí

-Hey, ¿alguien ha escuchado una canción de Sahara?-dijo una chica

-Dios en serio crees que vale escuchar una canción de ella, o al menos escucharla cantar –dijo un chico

-Bueno es solo que me da curiosidad

-Por favor, todos sabemos que ella entro por sus conexiones-menciono otra chica

-Eso es lo bueno de tener una familiar ridículamente rica-dijo un chico

-Y saben ¿qué es lo mejor de todo?-pregunto una chica con burla

-No, dinos-pregunto una de las chicas

-Que al parecer es la preferida de unos maestros en especial de la maestra Haruka

-¡¿Qué?!-grito uno con asombro

-Ella es una lame botas

-Que patética

-Por eso siempre la vez con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, claro que su futuro está asegurado

En este último mes desde que ingrese me había esforzado de que todo eso no me tratara de afectar, sin embargo era tan difícil tener una sonrisa cuando todo el mundo hablaba mal de ti, un mar de emociones me invadieron, me sentí débil e impotente, pero a la vez estaba furiosa

Fue entonces que decidí hacer algo para que vieran lo que realmente valgo, sabía que sería estúpido, igual no me importaba, yo solo quería demostrarles lo muy equivocados que estaban.

Corrí hacia el despacho de Nanami, sabía que ella no estaba ahí en ese rato, pero conociéndola dejaría la puerta sin seguro y si corría con un poco de suerte encontraría una de las llaves de la sala de grabaciones principal, al entrar al despacho mi corazón latía a gran velocidad, la adrenalina me hacía sentir un poco valiente y a la vez nerviosa, decidí actuar rápido y comencé a buscar rápidamente en su escritorio

-¡BINGO!-dije con emoción al encontrar las llaves en el segundo cajón

Tome las llaves Salí del despacho pero con lo que no contaba seria que me toparía con el maestro Ringo

-¿Sahara que haces?-me pregunto

-Yo…-no supe que decir

-Deberías de estar en clases-me reprocho-y dime ¿Qué hacías en el despacho de Nanami?

-Lo siento-dije mientras corrí

-¡SAHARA!-grito pero eso no me detuvo

Al llegar a la sala de grabación entre y cerré la puerta con seguro desde adentro, pero igual puse una silla para atrancar la puerta en dado caso de que si alguien llegaba con una llave de repuesto, una vez hecho eso, empecé con mi plan, prendí todo lo que tenía que prender, conecte las bocinas y las pantallas de toda la academia para ser escuchada y una vez lista, tome asiento en el gran piano que había, ahora si conocerían a mi verdadera yo…

_Te siento gritar_

_Pero no puedo escuchar una palabra que dices_

_Estoy hablando en voz alta sin decir mucho_

_Me critican_

_Pero todas sus balas rebotan_

_Me Derribar, pero me levanto_

_Yo soy a prueba de balas, nada que perder_

_El fuego inmediato, el fuego de distancia_

_Ricochet, usted toma su objetivo_

_El fuego inmediato, el fuego de distancia_

_Usted me tira abajo, pero no voy a caer_

_Yo soy de titanio_

_Usted me tira abajo, pero no voy a caer_

_Yo soy de titanio_

_Me Reduzca_

_Pero es usted quien va a tener aún más a caer_

_Pueblo fantasma y el amor embrujado_

_Levantar la voz, palos y piedras pueden romper mis huesos_

_Estoy hablando en voz alta sin decir mucho_

_Yo soy a prueba de balas, nada que perder_

_El fuego inmediato, el fuego de distancia_

_Ricochet, usted toma su objetivo_

_El fuego inmediato, el fuego de distancia_

_Usted me tira abajo, pero no voy a caer_

_Yo soy de titanio_

_Usted me tira abajo, pero no voy a caer_

_Yo soy de titanio_

_Yo soy de titanio_

_Yo soy de titanio_

_, Ametralladora Piedra duro_

_Disparando en los que se ejecutan_

_Piedra dura como el vidrio a prueba de balas_

_Usted me tira abajo, pero no voy a caer_

_Yo soy de titanio_

_Usted me tira abajo, pero no voy a caer_

_Yo soy de titanio_

_Usted me tira abajo, pero no voy a caer_

_Yo soy de titanio_

_Usted me tira abajo, pero no voy a caer_

_Yo soy de titanio_

_Yo soy de titanio_

Al finalizar la canción, escuche que alguien había derribado la puerta, en ese momento creí que sería uno de los maestros para reprocharme pero en cambio me encontré a Cecil

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte

El no contesto solo se acercó a mí, y conforme él se acercaba yo nerviosamente me levante tirando la silla del piano, al percatarse esa acción él se detuvo, y gentilmente extendió sus manos hacia mi

-No tengas miedo-dijo

-Yo no tengo miedo-conteste a la defensiva

-Sahara, lo siento-se disculpo

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunte irónicamente-tú no has hecho nada malo

-No me di cuenta de lo mucho que sufrías-dijo tristemente

-Yo sufrir ja-dije-yo…

En ese instante mi voz se rompió y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron, me sentí débil y mis pernas se derrumbaron, Cecil no dudo y corrió hacia mí, abrazándome para consolarme, y al sentir sus cálidos brazos alrededor no pude frenar el dolor que había acumulado, rompiendo en lágrimas…

-Es tan difícil-dije entre lágrimas-todo el mundo habla mal de mí sin siquiera conocerme

-Tranquila, todo estará bien-trato de tranquilizarme

-Tengo miedo-admití

-No hay nada que temer, yo estaré ahí para ti –prometió

Al escuchar eso lo abrace con fuerza y llore hasta que las lágrimas se me agotaran…

P.V.O. NANAMI

Cuando entre a la Academia como maestra, estaba sumamente nerviosa pues sabía que esto no sería un trabajo fácil, porque tendría que enseñar a los jóvenes alumnos cosas muy esenciales para su carrera, y que tendría que apoyarlos en todo momento, de hecho al principio me sentía muy preocupada por Sahara, ya que me imagine que este cambio sería un poco difícil para ella, y cada vez que podía le preguntaba cómo le iba y con una sonrisa ella respondía

-"De maravilla"

Lo que nunca me di cuenta es que detrás de esa sonrisa, un gran dolor se escondía, y me percate cuando el maestro Ringo desesperadamente entro a la aula interrumpiendo mi clase

-Nanami ¿Dónde está Sahara?-pregunto alterado

-No sé-conteste-¿sucede algo?-cuestione un poco nerviosa

-No estoy muy seguro, es solo que la encontré saliendo de tu despacho y luego salió corriendo

-¿Qué?-cuestione un poco confundida

-Entonces ella hacia trampa-dijo uno de mis alumnos

-Ella entra a los despachos de los maestros para cambiar las calificaciones-dijo otro

-Que desagradable

Fue entonces cuando entendí por qué ella siempre estaba sola, si hubiera puesto un poco más de atención, me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba viviendo, me sentí impotente

-¡SE EQUIVOCAN!-grito el maestro Ringo-¿Quién dijo esas tonterías?

-Pero maestro no cree que es extraño que un alumno entre en la mitad del curso-dijo un estudiante

-De seguro fueron sus padres quienes la ayudaron a entrar-dijo otra

-Es probable que sea muy rica, para hacer todo eso

Las voces furiosas e inconformes de los alumnos se alzaban, estaban juzgando a alguien sin conocerlo realmente, lastimando sin piedad alguna

-¡Basta!-grite

En ese momento escuche la voz de Sahara en las bocinas, todo el mundo callo, en cambio yo Salí del aula en busca de mi querida amiga, voltee y me percaté de que incluso estaba en las pantallas de la academia, ella estaba cantando con tal sentimiento, que mi corazón se estremeció a tal punto que comencé a llorar, corrí hacia la sala de grabación principal, pero me era difícil llegar hacia ella ya que varios alumnos salieron de sus aulas para saber qué era lo que ocurría, al llegar trate de abrir la puerta pero era inútil estaba bajo llave, lo golpee con fuerza pero nada, las lágrimas aun salían y mi voz no salía, cuando había perdido la fuerza me arrodille ante la puerta

-¡NANAMI!-escuche que alguien había gritado mi nombre

Voltee y me encontré a los chicos de Starish, que habían llegado, Ren se acercó a mí y limpio mis lágrimas, mientras que Otoya y Tokiya me levantaban

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto angustiado Natsuki

-¿Te lastimaste?-pregunto Syo revisando mis manos

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-exigió saber Masato

-Es Saha…-trate de decir

Pero fue cuando escuche que alguien violentamente tumbo la puerta en el momento que la canción término, voltee rápidamente y me di cuenta que era Cecil quien había logrado derrumbarla, cuando el entro logre escuchar a Sahara

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto

Cecil solo se acercó más y ella en un acto de querer huir se levantó tirando la silla

-No tengas miedo-dijo suavemente, como si de un gato asustadizo se tratara

-Yo no tengo miedo-contesto duramente

-Sahara, lo siento-se disculpo

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunto confundida

-No me di cuenta de lo mucho que sufrías-dijo tristemente

-Yo sufrir ja-dijo-yo…

En ese momento la voz de Sahara se quebró y vi como esa pequeña se derrumbó, mi corazón se hizo pedazos, Cecil no dudo en ir en su ayuda y la abrazo para tratar de consolarla

-Es tan difícil-dijo entre lágrimas-todo el mundo habla mal de mí sin siquiera conocerme

-Tranquila, todo estará bien-trato de tranquilizarla

-Tengo miedo-dijo

-No hay nada que temer, yo estaré ahí para ti –prometió

Syo, Otoya y Natsuki fueron hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Sahara y Cecil, mientras que el resto me trataba de consolar, pues al igual que Sahara estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia - Official Acoustic Music Video - Madilyn Bailey<p>

espero que les guste :)


	4. Chapter 4

P.V.O. NANAMI

-Miss Nanami-me llamo el Director

.

En estos momentos me encuentro en la oficina del Director, al parecer vamos hablar de dicho escándalo que se armo dentro de la Academia, ya ha pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido, pero apenas hoy tomaremos cartas sobre el asunto ya que a continuación después de que yo y los chicos de STARISH encontráramos a Sahara, ella tubo que ser hospitalizada de inmediato, ya que al estar ella bajo una gran presión cayo enferma.

-Para esta situación no voy a buscar un culpable-dijo seriamente-ya que en cierta forma yo cargo con cierta responsabilidad, y mas por que yo soy el Director de esta Academia-hizo una pequeña pausa mientras el se levantaba de su asiento y se asomaba por la ventana-Tengo que admitir que estoy muy decepcionado de esta generación de estudiantes ya que han juzgado sin conocer a sus propios compañeros, sin mencionar que todos los actos que ellos hicieron no mostraban amor alguno.

-Yo pienso que fue mi culpa-hable-si no le hubiera dado un trato especial

-Miss Nanami-me interrumpió el Director-no se trata de eso, trato especial o no, ella es tu estudiante personal, y tengo que admitir que ella aprendió mucho de ti, tanto que yo creo que ya le enseñaste todo lo que tu podrías enseñarle

-No entiendo-dije

-La señorita Lee, ya aprendio todo lo que usted podria ofrecerle, y estaba pensando que era momento de llevarlo a otro nivel, sin embargo despues de este incidente sera dificil, al principio pensaba dejarla bajo el cuidado de los chicos de STARISH, pero... creo que esa responsabilidad se los dejare a los profecionales

-Quiere decir que...

-Miss Nanami, primero que nada necesito saber si ella aun quiere seguir ser una futura idol, pero por lo pronto ella ya no estará bajo su cuidado y voy a tener que darla de baja en la Academia-dijo con tranquilidad

-¡PERO ELLA NO HIZO NADA MALO! ¡POR QUE TIENE QUE SER ELLA LA QUE SEA EXPULSADA!

.

Estaba alterara por tal noticia, la idea de que Sahara no estuviera ya bajo mi cuidado, lo aceptaría, pero que ella fuera expulsada de la Academia, se me hacia una idea realmente ridícula, no había hecho algo para que fuera expulsada.

-No te alteres, niña-dijo una voz muy conocida mientras sus manos se posaban en mis hombros-primero escucha el plan hasta el final

.

Instintivamente me gire y me encontre con los chicos de QUARTET NIGHT, y el que me habia tomado de los hombros era kotobuki-sempai

-¿QUARTET NIGHT?-pregunte asombrada por su presencia

-Somos nosotros-dijo alegremente Kotobuki

-¿Que hacen aquí?-cuestione

-Ellos se encargaran de la educación de la señorita Lee-dijo el Director

-Solo le enseñaremos lo básico para ser una Idol-corrigió Camus

-Eso de tener que educar alguien es una molestia-dijo Kurosaki

-Tendremos que invertir el tiempo en una niña, no creen que es duro para nosotros, ademas como usted lo dijo ni siquiera sabemos si ella aun quiere continuar a ser una idol-dijo Mikaze

.

Al parecer la mayoría del grupo no estaba de acuerdo por tal trabajo que les estaba imponiendo el Director y cuando quise objetar el Director hablo

-La chica aprende rápido, y ella los acompañara a todos sus trabajos, claro esto no obstruirá sus horarios que tienen

-Mientras que no se convierta en estorbo, no hay problema-dijo Kotoboki, con optimismo

-¡YA ESTA DECIDIDO!-dijo con emoción el Director

-Y ¿como se llama la pequeña?-pregunto Kotobuki

-Mmm...Por que no dejamos que ella se presente, por favor pasen-ordeno

.

Cuando el Director dijo eso, sentí que mi corazón casi se detenía, aun no estaba lista para enfrentarla, pero quería saber como estaba así que me gire para verla y en cuanto la vi, me sentí tan mal, ya que su aspecto era un poco deprimente, sus mirada estaba un apagada, al parecer no había ningún brillo en su mirar como solía hacerlo, su aspecto también era muy deprimente ya que ella había bajado considerablemente de peso a tal punto que no se veía muy sano, estaba pálida y su cabello estaba apenas sujeta con una coleta, no traía en ese momento el uniforme, en cambio tenia un vestido azul flojo, con un par de zapatos blancos.

-Con permiso-dijo suavemente, mientas pasaba-mi nombre es Lee Sahara, es un placer conocerlos

-Oh, mucho gusto-dijo Kotobuki

-Entonces tu eres nuestro nuevo estorbo-dijo cruelmente Camus

-¿Eh?-estaba confundida

-A juzgar por su aspecto, no creo que este en nuestro nivel, es mas creo que esta por debajo de la media-dijo Mikaze

-Si quiere que se disuelda el grupo, por que no mejor nos lo dice claramente, en vez de dejarnos ridiculas tareas-dijo Kurosaki

-Chicos no sean tan rudos-trato de defender la Kotobuki

-Solo por que esta un poco desaliñada tienen derecho a juzgarla-dije molesta

-Nanami-trato de tranquilizarme Sahara

-Ella esta en un buen nivel y es una excelente aprendiz, así que ella no es un estorbo-dije

-La cuestión es si ella aun quiere ser un idol-dijo Kurosaki

-Bueno...-no sabia que decir

.

En ese momento voltee a ver ah aquella chica que hace unas semanas atrás su mirada estaba llena de alegría, pero en cambio me encontré con un par de ojos que reflejaban temor

-Entonces, ¿estaré bajo su cuidado?-cuestiono Sahara, al parecer ella aun no estaba al corriente del plan del Director

-Que molesto-bufo Camus

.

En cuanto dijo eso, estaba apunto de reprocharle, pero Sahara me interrumpió tenia en ese momento su voz apenas parecía un susurro peor aun así era audible

-Parecer que eso es un si-dijo tranquilamente y bajo suavemente la mirada

-Señorita Lee-la llamo el director- se que por lo que usted lo paso en este tiempo, no ah sido nada fácil, pero quisiera saber si...-no logro terminar

.

Sahara camino lentamente y sin permiso ella tomo una guitarra que estaba colgado en una pared

-Director, de casualidad ¿esta afinada?-pregunto mientras le miraba

.

El Director solo asintió, y con mas confianza ella tomo la guitarra, comenzó a acomodarse en posición para tocar, pero antes de que ella comenzara saco su celular y lo puso sobre el escritorio

-Espero que con esto sus dudas se resuelvan

.

Cuando ella comenzó a tocar la guitarra, sentí como si cayera en un gran pozo obscuro en la cual nunca tendría fondo, entonces de repente a lo lejos pude ver un poco de luz

"Ni siquiera me conozco del todo  
>Yo pensaba que iba a ser feliz, por ahora<br>Cuanto más trato de empujarlo, me doy cuenta  
>Que tengo que dejar el control<p>

Tengo que dejar que suceda  
>Tengo que dejar que suceda<br>Tengo que dejar que suceda  
>Simplemente dejar que suceda<p>

Es sólo una chispa  
>Pero es suficiente para seguir adelante<br>Y cuando esta oscuro afuera, y no hay nadie alrededor  
>Sigue brillante<p>

Todas las noches me esfuerzo para soñar  
>Que mañana lo hare mejor<br>Y despertar a la cruda realidad  
>Y ninguna cosa ha cambiado<br>Pero sucederá

Tengo que dejar que suceda  
>Tengo que dejar que suceda<br>Tengo que dejar que suceda

Es sólo una chispa  
>Pero es suficiente para seguir adelante<br>Y cuando esta oscuro afuera, y no hay nadie alrededor  
>Sigue brillante (x2)<p>

Pero la sal en mis heridas  
>No quema más de lo que solía<br>No es que no sienta dolor  
>Es que simplemente no tengo miedo de lastimarme nunca más<br>Y la sangre en mis venas  
>No bombea menos que antes<br>Y esa es la esperanza que tengo  
>Lo único que sé es que me mantiene con vida<p>

Con vida

Tengo que dejar que suceda (x8)

Es sólo una chispa  
>Pero es suficiente para seguir adelante<br>Y cuando esta oscuro afuera, y no hay nadie alrededor  
>Sigue brillante (x2)."<p>

.

Cuando la canción termino, estaba abrumada a tal grado que las lagrimas salían sin césar, tenia que admitir que nunca imagine que ella podría crear una canción con tales sentimientos de tristeza y esperanza, cuando me gire para ver la reacción de los chicos, me asuste pues tanto Kurosaki y Reiji, habían dejado escapar una que otra lagrima, mientras que Camus y Mikaze estaban asombrados

-Parece que estoy al nivel ¿no?...

-Parece que aun puede continuar el show-dijo alegremente el Director

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho el Director, ya no tenia nada que enseñarle y ademas la chica dulce que conocí cambio tras el incidente que la obligo a sacar un lado que yo no podría manejar.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA MUCHO TIEMPO SIN ESCRIBIR ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS<strong>

**LA CANCIÓN ES DE**

**"PARAMORE-LAST HOPE" **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :9**


End file.
